


The Other Side of the Door

by MossyWhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, Short One Shot, hostage, i had an english assignment and i worte fanfic for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyWhore/pseuds/MossyWhore
Summary: Dream kidnaps the reader.Nothing really happens it's just a short story prompt I had for my English class and I liked it so here ya go.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Other Side of the Door

The floorboards creaked as I crept down the hallway. My heart thumping. I reached for the doorknob. It wouldn’t budge. As I tried turning the knob again I heard him creeping down the hallway. Heavy steps, labored breathing. The screeching and scratching of his scythe as he dragged it on the floor behind him sent a chill down my spine. I kept trying to open the door, panicking, as he got closer and closer. I was thinking, _This is it. This is how it ends._ Click.

The door finally opened and I ran. The crispy cold air of the night hit my face and I swear I could taste the cherries that were growing nearby. I made it to the bottom of the patio as a large hand grabbed the edge of my shirt, dragging me back into the house. Sure I could have screamed but I knew better. Not one single soul was around for miles that would be able to hear or help me. As I was dragged further down the hallway, the light of freedom getting dimmer with each passing second. I looked at the man that was responsible for the loss of my freedom, and really trying to get a good look at him. He was about 6’3 or 6’4 with curly blondish-brown hair and a black flu mask covering his face. I closed my eyes trying to get myself ready for whatever punishment he would do to me for trying to escape. The only thing I could hear was the creaking of the floorboards as he walked and his heavy breathing. His eyes looked sad and calming with heavy bags underneath them. They were bright green with hints of golden brown circling the iris. If it weren’t for the whole kidnapping and ruining my life part, I would say he’s the most beautiful person I had ever seen, even if I hadn’t seen his full face.

A moment later and I heard the beeping of the keypad that locked the room he kept me in. With a yelp as he threw me into the room and closed the door with a bang, the keypad beeping again as it was locked again. I sadly looked out the barred window and imagined how my friends and family were doing. _I wonder if they miss me. Maybe they’re still looking._ I knew better than to give myself false hope. It's been about a year since my abduction and no one has even come close to finding me. It started to rain later than night as I tried to fall asleep on the cold cot that was supposed to be my bed. I fell asleep to the pitter-patter of the rain, wondering what comes next after this.


End file.
